kekkai_sensenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:King of Despair/@comment-72.67.52.233-20151205015510
This is a common theme presented in most stories revolving "Gods" associated with emotions. The more emotion of one particular kind, the more power they are able to excert on this world. It was stated that he "came to be" in the times of the Romans. The Romans, out of all the other civilizations up to that point, had the most to lose. Thus, when distaster struck their level of "Despair" was unsually high. Further inflamed by the amount of people experiencing "Despair" (think of how wide stretching Rome was, this "Despair" would be deep and far reaching). It is also noted that Despair himself was afflicted by the "Great Collapse". The way he talks about it is very detached and objective. As if he had no part in how or why it began. It would explain why he doesn't seem all that passionate or determined to continue with the Great Collapse or really having any kind of reasoning behind it at all. Almost as if it wasn't necessarily a solution to a problem so much as a means to an end. A way for him to reconcile with the emotion of Despair by distracting himself with all the other emotions he can now experience. You can infer that what he experiences and feels now is different from before when the other known "King" comments that he has changed. That he is "different". And what is the only common thing behind change and differences over time? The EXPERIENCES and TIME we have had inbetween the two points we are comparing. Being rooted in something outside of tangible concepts he himself would be confused and conflicted by the range of emotions that, the human body, "Black" experiences. They are not things that he has ever experienced because they are experiences rooted in tangible objects -- something that he is not. I would wager the time that these "Gods" can exist within the world are limited to the events in which these emotions are being felt. Requiring them to act with purpose (Like giving Watch, Leonardo the All Seeing Eyes) or to possess a human body to further act out their goals. It is the only way for an intangible being to affect the tangible world. Following this line of logic it would hold more or less true that the less "Despair" people feel the less tangible he becomes. To the "King of Despair" it is probably quite frighting now that he was the "Fear of Death" that Black has. So what would does this "King" attempt to do? Create more of the emotion he is accustomed too! And what does that "King" do when the intial "Despair" he thought he was creating went almost completely unnoticed? He reverted back to the last thing he KNOWS will cause despair...The Great Collapse. ***NOTE*** This idea that he is somehow "intangible" or not "of this world" is reflected in his constant reassurance that this is "just a game". Much like we "possess" a game character to do as we please with, he posses Black. Without a game character to "posses" we could only have secondary affects on the Game World (like manipulating someone who DOES possess a character in the game). ***NOTE***